The first hunt
by Keriwi1
Summary: Princess Chrysallis is about to become ruthless queen, the most cruel of them all. But first, she need to learn how to hunt. Never before she try to eat love from a pony, and she is not really sure how it works. But in a dark alley she found a colt that catch her intrest. He in the other hoof don't seem to enjoy their little hunt. What's more, somhow he saw through her disguise.


Chrysalis, for the first time in her life, was out of the hive. She was to try and hunt on ponies love. She still was an inexperienced princess back then. She really was not sure if she will be a good queen, prospect of living her life as mother of her own nation scares her.

The night was dark, and she shivers when cold wind touches her mane. Her skin was black, and hooves were full of holes. Suddenly, she sniffed some pleasant smells. She hid under the shadow, to change her appearance.

As it turns out, that smell came out from a young white colt with blue mane.

Princess of the changelings smiled at the thought that she will feast on that pony today, so she quickly disguised herself. Since Chrysalis was a bit rushed she could not pick, so she did not notice when she stuck with both horn and wings. Her coat turn into beautiful pink shade and her mane was now curly and multicolored. She came out from her hiding and decide to be seductive. As far as her parents told her, prey have more love to give when it's seduced.

"Hi, handsome." she winked.

"Me?" That colt turn his head to check if somepony else was there.

"Well of course." Chrysalis smiled. "You know, you make me very hungry… for love!"

She was about to jump and take him down, as she was not sure when and how long she would have to talk to her prey before she ate it. Then he burst out laughing. Young Chrysalis stopped, and looked at him.

"What?!"

From her hunting lesson, even if she did not really take time to pay attention on them, she knew that it was not a reaction that prey should have for frightening changeling in a dark alley.

He ignores her and was about to leave so she stand in his way.

"You won't leave me here. I want to make love with you!"

She hissed by accident, and again, her scary tone doesn't make the right impact.

That colt only blushed at her statement, and giggle a bit.

''Do you even know, what you just said to me?"

He raised his hoof and points at her chest.

To be honest, that was text she found in one of her books, and it was not clear to her what this meant. But that book said that it was very effective. The same book, however, also stated that this work best in bedroom. Weird. Why? Kitchen could be way better, since she really could use a plate and table. She never liked to eat in a bed.

Also, there was one more problem. How exactly she supposed to eat that guy, anyway? All she knows was that changelings eat love, but since she never hunted before, she got her meal ready at the hive as a kid.

"You are more innocent then you try to be, huh? Changeling?" - He rise his eyebrow and smirk.

"Yeah… Wait, I'm not a changeling!" - She blush and panic.

"Of course you're not. Just like I am not a stallion."

He was clearly sarcastic, yet she leaned her head to look between his legs.

"Hey! Mind your business, changeling!"

She backed off when he screams at her, but asked him:

"What even gave it away? "

Stallion raise his eyebrow and look at her as she was idiot. And she does feel like one, in that moment.

"Changeling, you are new in this, don't you?"

"You know it's rude, when you call me 'changeling'. I don't call you 'prey'. My name is princess Chrysalis".

She huffed and give him her hoof expecting him to kiss it, like all changelings drones do when she enter the room. Or at least bow to her.

But again, his reaction did not match her expectation.

"I really don't care what your name is."

You could hear annoyance in his voice.

"Why do I even talk to you? You are lucky I didn't report you yet."

He turn off his back to her, but Chrysalis was more curious than scared of her new acquaintance to be rational.

Little princess of the hive walked after him and ask:

"So, what is your name?"

He ignores her, but she don't give up.

"What do you like?" She asked cheerfully.

Again, silence.

"Favorite food, maybe?"

Silence.

"Color?"

After few minutes of that exchange, when she was trying to get some information, he suddenly stop.

"Shut up, already!"

He was angry and clap his front hooves on a ground, as she back off a bit.

"Why do you even go after me!?"

Chrysalis was about to say that honor and pride of a princess is preventing her to go back to the hive without a prey, but back in her head she knows that wasn't the true.

Instead, she blushes and whisper.

"I'm sorry".

She tucked her tail between her legs, her ears get down, and tear shine in her eye.

Well, her first hunt ended up as a fiasco.

She change back to her natural look and flap her wings to fly and then she heard his voice.

This time it was not angry or annoyed. He take her hoof and kiss it.

"My name is Shining Armor, princess. It was pleasure to meet you."

Chrysalis blink and her jaw drop. Suddenly she felt huge wave of energy that overcome her whole body. She knew that feeling, that was love, but this time it was different. It was fresh, sweet and pleasant. It bears no comparisons to her previous meals.

Shining Armor smiled at her and said:

"If you ever want to, I will be happy to accompany you again."

Young princess was speechless and smiled back to him. "Bye" She yelled, maybe a bit too loud in excitement and flew off.

When she entered the hive, Chrysalis went to her room. That night was so magical, and she was enchanted by his eyes. You could say that the hunter became the prey in that night.

She looked at her shelf where she left her book with hunting tips.

"I will become the best queen of them all, and find you again, Shining Armor." She thought to herself and blushes.


End file.
